Late Night Call
by Lets-Celebrate-Me
Summary: A drunk man only calls the girl he loves. / Nick x Jess


_Hey guys :) I had this idea last night before going to sleep and thought "why not?". I'm very aware of the fact that this little innocent oneshot will seem a lot like an AU because of our current Ness status (which is NOT pretty) but give it a try. This should take place in the beginning of season 4, or idk, whatever season you think it fits better. I just needed some fluffy Ness right now. As always, if you spot any mistakes, please let me know. K, that's it. Leave a review if you can :D Bye!_

_xxxxx_

**Late night call** \- A drunk man only calls the girl he loves. / Nick x Jess / AU

xxxxx

It was a stay home friday night for Jess and a go out friday night for the guys. They invited her to come to the bar with them, but she chose to put on her pajamas and watch some comedy show before sleeping. While she usually did not refuse an opportunity to drink fruity alcoholic drinks and get as drunk as possible, the day had been extra hard at school and Jess wanted nothing more than to relax. So this is why she had an ice cream carton in one hand and the remote control in another.

It was 3am when Jess realized it was way past her bedtime and her eyes were feeling sort of heavy from lack of sleep. She was about to stand up and turn the TV off when her phone rang. Nick's name appeared in the screen and Jess immediately answered the call.

"Nick?"

"Jeeeeessiiiiica! Hi!"

She frowned.

"Are you alright? Are the guys around?"

There was a shushing sound on the other side of the line.

"I had to hide! They wanted to take my phone away!"

"What?! Did someone try to mug you?"

"Winston did! He said he needed to stay with my phone so I wouldn't call... I wouldn't..." hiccup sound "...call anyone I needn't to call."

That's when Jess realized. Nick was drunk out of his mind and was drunk dialing her. She sat further back onto the cushions of the couch and decided to play along.

"And why did you mister turtle face get your phone back?"

"Because_ Jessica_" He said in an annoyed and slurred voice "I need you to answer some questions. Right now. Do you undur... unsder... Understand?"

She chuckled.

"Yup. Bring it on!"

"Okay, question number one: Why are you so damn beautiful all the time? I hate it so much, Jess! I NEED you to get UGLY!"

Jess felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Softly, she asked:

"Why do you need me to get ugly, Miller?"

"Because then I wouldn't feel my belly hurt! It's so hard! So so hard... It's this weird tickling feeling in my belly... I can't get over you when you look like a freakin flower..." There was a loud bang and Nick yelled "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STALL MAN! IT'S MY STALL!"

"Oh my god Nicholas, where are you?"

"I'm in my stall."

Bathroom. He was probably in the bathroom. Jess opened her mouth to say something else but Nick kept going:

"Did you know Jess? Did you..." hiccup sound "Did you know that there's this woman in the bar every day?"

"Nope, I didn't."

"And she tried to flirt but I told her no because I had a girlfriend and now she won't stop asking me" he mimicked a feminine voice "_Where's Jess, where's Jess_?"

Jess felt her heart clench a little.

"Just tell her to stop, Nick."

He whined.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked, as if she was talking to a 5 year old little boy. He grumbled something and said:

"Because I like telling her you're my girl. My pain in the ass, flower look alike girl."

Jess smiled from ear to ear. Nick was so incoherent, drunk, charming and lovely at the same time that moment. She held the phone closer.

"You probably won't remember it tomorrow, but I'm okay with you telling this chick I'm your girl."

"You are?"

"Uhum."

There was a short pause and then Nick chuckled.

"Good." He said in a drunk but happy voice "That's good. I like ya. I hope we have kids."

Jess's heart skipped a beat and she laughed.

"How did you get so intense?"

"I am an intense man, Jessica. I have t-GET YOUR OWN BEER YOU WEIRDO, LEAVE MINE ALONE, IT'S NOT YOURS, IT'S MINE!"

This time, Jess heard Winston's voice in the background.

_"You've had enough, Nick, give it here. And damn, what part of DON'T drunk dial did you not understand?"_ The phone moved and now Winston's voice was closer "_Of course you called Jess_." And now he was on the phone "Hello, Jess?"

"Hey, Winnie! You should bring Nick home"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Schmidt was out of his mind too but thank god Fawn came here to slap him on the face and take him to her apartment."

"Why are you the only sane one in there?"

"Because I'm a Los Angeles police officer" he replied in a smug voice "I'm a responsible person who's had just a couple of martinis, BUT, I'm okay, unlike this asshole who's still crazy in lov...WOw crazy and crazy. Crazy and crazy, that's what I meant."

Jess felt her cheeks burn, but ignored Winston's mishap.

"Okay, mister responsible, just make sure you bring Nick home safe and not missing anything."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight Jess!"

"Goodnight, Winnie."

xxxxx

The next morning, Winston avoided Jess at all costs and Nick was too busy feeling miserable and hungover in his room. When he finally made it to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Jess poked him lightly on his arm.

"Feeling better?"

He grimaced as he finished his water.

"I feel like I'm slowly dying inside, but yeah, I'm better."

"That's good."

"Me dying inside?"

"You feeling better."

"Oh."

They stood next to each other awkwardly until Nick turned to her.

"Hey, Jess... About last night when I called you... I'm sorry if I said anything stupi-" She raised her hand to stop him.

"No need to apologize, sir. Drunk Nick is not as grumpy as regular Nick."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah" Jess smiled "You were kinda sweet, actually."

Nick's cheeks went crimson.

"What did I say?"

"Don't worry." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Nick melt inside a bit. As she walked away back to her room, Jess casually added:

"Whenever you need me to go to the bar and play jealous girlfriend, I'm here for you, buddy."

Nick's eyes went wide. She laughed like a little child and ran.

"What?!" He chased after her "Jessica, come back here!"


End file.
